


Taste

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Senses [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Senses, Taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: Third was the taste of his own tears, they were salty, bitter… They made him nauseous and all he wanted was to stop caring and crying…





	1. What John tasted

Angelo’s food tasted delicious, but at the same time he tasted the disappointment to being rejected by such a gorgeous and interesting man, then he made up with some truly wonderful Chinese food, actually the best in London, John would vouch for it

Sherlock always made sure John ate, he took him to wonderful restaurants and quickly won his heart by having his stomach full with tasty meals, drinks, tea and of course, chases around London, interesting cases, those deep blue-green-golden, whatever the colour they were, eyes, and those lips… but all the food, the drinks, even the chases somehow tasted like rejection… he had to learn to swallow it along with his other feelings…

He couldn’t swallow the bitter tears, the angry tears, the pain tears, and he tasted them, salty, bitter, painful… filled with regret and he watched over an over as Sherlock fell to his death…

Then he tasted the relief… much to his regret, and the happiness and joy of having Sherlock back in his life… It was a brief… it lasted less than a year… but it tasted sweet on his tongue, like Sherlock’s name that he repeated like a prayer every time he was… well…

He then again tasted the pain; the salty tears falling from his eyes and the regret, bitter on his tongue… And Sherlock was gone, and that night… the taste of Sherlock’s name was bitter, sour… and he savoured the tears, not having other choice but taste them…

But tonight… oh tonight… he returned the favour… Sherlock tasted like cinnamon and spices… it was sweet, salty… sweaty… a bit bitter… but wonderful… It didn’t take him by surprise; he was aiming for it… to taste him fully… It had the after taste of green tea and ginger biscuits… ridiculous John… but that was the taste Sherlock had for him…


	2. What Sherlock tasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third was the taste of his own tears, they were salty, bitter… They made him nauseous and all he wanted was to stop caring and crying…

First it was the copper taste of blood, the punch had, apparently, broken his nose and he was forced to swallow in order to be able to breathe and he felt it, copper and salt… fresh blood… He swallowed hard and wanted to forget all about it… It had been so long since someone had butt headed him and he was just butt headed by no other than John Hamish Watson. The next swallow was a bit bitter, no longer blood, but the after taste of it, and he had to swallow it, silently and see his “friend” leave in a cab with that woman

Second was the taste of champagne down his throat, he had to swallow it during his love confession. It tasted sour, much like the words he had just spoken, and he had to swallow, hard, and focus on finding the murderer… When he opened his eyes, the stale flavour of some champagne and the strong flavour of his seven percent solution lingered over his tongue, and he was forced to swallow… including the pain of having lost John

Third was the taste of his own tears, they were salty, bitter… They made him nauseous and all he wanted was to stop caring and crying… The drugs were affecting him rapidly… He swallowed hard… harder than ever and tasted the bitterness of losing, once and for all… the love of his life

Fourth… well… In all fairness John did warned him… but it took him by surprise… He swallowed… it was bitter, salty, but at the same time the most wonderful thing he had ever tasted… He couldn’t wait to taste some more… to feel it roll on his tongue, down his throat… identify the food John had been eating and investigate how it affected the flavour… No matter what John said… Oh how Sherlock wanted to taste and swallow…


End file.
